gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz, egy karakter a GTA IV Érában, megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben mellékszereplőként, The Ballad of Gay Tonyban egy kisebb ellenfélként, a The Lost and Damnedben főszereplőként, és a Grand Theft Auto V-ben egy mellékszereplőként. Ő volt a Lost MC Motorosbanda vezetője mielőtt Billy Greyt ki nem engedték a re-habról, Klebitz fenntartott egy viszonylagos békét a Halál Angyalaival. 2008-tól Johnny a Lost MC motorosbanda vezére, amíg Billy a börtönben van. 34 évesen Johnny a legöregebb a Grand Theft Auto IV Éra négy főszereplője közül. 2013-ban, a Grand Theft Auto V eseményei során, Johnny és a Lost MC megmaradt tagjai áttelepültek Sandy Shoresba, Blaine Countyba, ahol Trevor Phillips brutálisan meggyilkolta őt. Életrajz Gyerekkora Johnny Klebitz 1974-ben született Acter, Alderneyben zsidó családba. Off Route misszióban ellop egy buszt, és megemlíti, hogy az anyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy buszsofőr lesz. Van neki egy bátyja, Michael Klebitz, aki Billy Grey barátja volt, mikor Johnny 10 éves volt. Ironikusan Michael katona, aki Irakban szolgál, és törvénytisztelő állampolgár, és kritizálja Johnnyt motoros élete és Billyvel való bűnös kapcsolata miatt. Felnőtt élet Johnny bűnügyi nyilvántartója 1991 és 1994 között komoly tevékenység láthatóak, amikor Johnny 17 és 20 év között volt. Hamarosan börtönbe került, és 2000-ben volt egy feltételes szabadlábra helyezés megszegése, ami azt jelentette, hogy 6 évet kapott. Klebitz azt mondja barátjának, Thomas Stubbsnak, hogy nem volt állása, amióta kiszabadult a börtönből. Johnny dzsekijén matricák közül az egyiken ezt lehet olvasni "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". Sok sebhelye van, arra szintén utaltak, hogy az egyik szemére gyengén lát vagy vak, amikor Clay Simonsnek mondja, "Oh, használnom kéne a jó szememet". Johnny Billyvel ellentétben tényleg törődik az üzlettel. Mielőtt Jimet meggyilkolták, őt jobban érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a Losatal, mint barátaival. Johnny más motorosokkal ellentétben sokkal konokabb és értelmesebb. Johnny és Ashley Butler randiztak, de vége lett Billyvel való drogfüggősége miatt. Még mindig gondoskodik róla, de úgy gondolja, hogy a drogok már átvették a hatalmat az élete fölött. Még mindig megtesz bármit, hogy megvédje, ezt lehet is látni, mikor kap tőle egy telefonhívást, és megszidja azért, amit tett, amiért segítenie kellett. Johnny együtt érez Roman Bellicel egy későbbi küldetésben a "Roman Holidayben, ráadásul megkéri az oroszokat, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele, bár Johnnynak nem volt választása az emberrablásban. ''The Lost and Damned'' események thumb|left|270px|[[Billy Grey|Billy hazamegy Johnnyval, valamint a Lost MC többi tagjával, miután kiengedték őt]] Miután Billy Grey kijött a re-habról feldühödött, mert nem volt meg a motorja. Billy ekkor elindított egy küzdelmet a Halál Angyalaival, hogy visszakapja motorját. Ez feszültséget hoz létre, nem csak a két banda közt, hanem Billy és Johnny között is. Ez a feszültség gyorsan fokozódott az Lost és a Halál Angyalai közötti háborúban. thumb|270px|Johnny és a [[Lost MC konfliktusba kerülnek a Halál Angyalaival.]] Billy Grey több partit is rendezett a Lost klubházban, hogy ünnepelje visszatérését. Dave Grossman, aki részidőben ügyvéd részidőben motoros meglátogatja, Klebitz leült Billyvel és megvitatták a feszültséget kettejük között. Mikor elkezdtek egyetérteni egymással Billy egy szöveges üzenetet kapott néhány Lost tagtól, hogy elfogták őket a Halál Angyalok tagjai. Mikor megmentik a megtámadott Lost tagokat, Billy tájékoztatja őket, hogy Jason Michaels haláláról, akit megölt egy kelet-európai, az orosz maffia egyik vezetője, Mikhail Faustin utasítására. (Niko Bellic). thumb|left|270px|Johnny, Brian és Billy Billy úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy a Halál Angyalait hibáztatta, így fogta a bandát, hogy megtámadja a Halál Angyalaik klubházat, ráadásul úgy, hogy már elmondta a Lost tagjainak, hogy egy lengyel vagy egy szerb bérgyilkos ölte meg. A támadás alatt Billy az eladás szándékával két heroinnal teli vászonzsákot visznek el tőlük. Ez még több feszültséget hozott Johnny és Billy közé. thumb|270px|Johnny, [[Niko Bellic|Niko és Playboy X részt vesz egy heroin üzletben.]] Billy később küld Johnnynak egy üzenetet, hogy találkozzon Elizabeta Toressal, aki a lopott heroinnak talált vevőt. Elizabeta az alkuhoz küldte Niko Bellicet és Playboy X-et Johnny mellé. Az alku azonban egy titkos LCPD hadművelet volt. Egy kevés felbolydulás után, Johnny a kokóval elszökik, amíg Niko és Playboy X elszöknek üres kézzel. Billy akkor telefonon keresztül mondja, hogy találkozzon III. Thomas Stubbs képviselővel, hogy segítsen neki néhány piszkos dologban. A Lost később megtudták, hogy a kokó, amit elloptak a Triád volt. Billy és Brian úgy gondolták, hogy meg kéne tartani a kokót, de Johnny és Jim meggyőzte őket, hogy szabaduljanak meg tőle mert az LCPD a nyakukon van miatta. Négyük közül Johnny és Jim ment be, hogy beszéljen a Triásszal, akik azonban megtámadták őket, és ellopták a kokót. Johnny és Jim elszökött, háztetőkön látták Billyt akinek össze volt törve a motorja. Ekkor körülvették tisztviselők, feldühödve ordítozta, hogy Johnny dobta fel őt. Ez végül a Lostból két frakció lett, egyik Brian által vezetett és egy Johnny által. thumb|left|270px|Brian hamarosan elárulja Johnnyt. Johnny és Jim találkozik Brian-el az Alderney-i dokkoknál miután azt mondta nekik, hogy békét akar kötni, Fegyverszünet helyett veszekedés tör ki Johnnyaval, azt mondta Brian-ek, hogy Billy leszarta a testvéreit és, hogy takarodjon a városból, és erre kitör egy lövöldözés Johnny és Jim legyőzi Brian frakcióját. Jim később bemutatta Johnnyt Malcnek és DeSeannek az Uptown Ridersből. Johnny megint beszélt Elizabeta Toressal, hogy kéne neki munka, elvégzett neki pár munkát új szövetségeseivel Malcel és DeSeannal. thumb|270px|Johnny lelövi Briant Jim később bemutatja Johnnyt Ray Boccinonak a Pegorino család kapitánya, aki elküldte Johnnyt Brian búvóhelyére (mert Ray úgy gondolta, hogy a Lost polgárháborúja veszélyt jelent az üzletre), mely Brian-el való harccal végződött. Később Ray megkéri Johnnyt, hogy lopjon el gyémántokat Gay Tony-tól. thumb|left|270px|Johnny és [[Malc elfogja Roman Bellicet.]] Ashley később a segítségéért könyörög miközben mondja, hogy fogva tartják Dimitri Rascalov emberei a tartozásai miatt. Fizetésként Dimitri emberei azt követelték Johnnytól, hogy rabolja el Roman Bellicet. Később Ray szól Johnnynak, hogy kísérje el Niko Bellic-et egy zsidó csőcselékhez egy gyémántalku miatt. Johnny elment a pénzel, miután Luis Lopez lesből megtámadta az üzletet. Ray megtorlásul elrabolta Jimet és megkínozta a Drusilla alagsorában, hogy visszakapja a pénzét. Johnny megjelenik egy "Jimtől küldött" sms-re, hogy találkozzanak Raynél. thumb|272px|[[Ray Boccino|Ray egy pisztolyt szegez Johnnyra]] Ray elfogta Johnnyt és kipróbálta szedni belőle, hogy hol a pénz. Később Johnny és Jim elszökik és Johnny felhívta Ashley, hogy találkozzon vele a klubháznál. thumb|left|270px|Ashley elmeséli, hogy Jimet megölték Ashley azt mondja neki, hogy Ray arra használta őt, hogy meggyőzze Johnnyt, hogy dolgozzon neki, így Ray kihasználhatja a Lostot, amíg hanyagolja a fizetségüket. Szintén elmondta, hogy Jim Fitzgeraldot megölte Ray egyik bérgyilkosa (aki megint Niko Bellic volt). thumb|270px|Johnny Thomas Stubbsal beszélget E veszteség miatt III. Thomas Stubbs találkozik Johnnyval a klubháznál, és tájékoztatja őt, hogy elég ha távol marad Ray Boccinotól és szövetségeseitől, mert nagyon rosszul meg neki a sara és kb. egy hónap múlva vagy börtönben kerülnek vagy halottak lesznek, szintén elmondta, hogy Billy tanúskodni fog a Lost ellen, hogy kikerülhessen. thumb|left|270px|Johnny, [[Clay Simons|Clay, Terry és a Lost megmaradt tagjai betörnek a börtönbe.]] Johnny megkér mindenkit aki megmaradt az Elveszett Alderney City fejezetében, hogy betörjenek az Aldernyey Állami Fegyházba, hogy elhallgattassák Billyt. Miután elmenekültek a börtönből, Johnny és a Lost megmaradt tagjai felfedezték, hogy a klubházat átkutatták és szétrombolták Ray seggfej emberei. Johnny megparancsolta Terrynek és Claynek, hogy égessék el a klubház maradványait, és a Lost Alderney banda megmaradt tagjai nézik, ahogy ég. Ettől a ponttól kezdve, a játékos teljesítette a TLAD sztorit és Johnny szabadon kószálhat és összekoccanhat Terryvel és Clayel Liberty Cityben. ''The Lost and Damned'' történései után A történet befejezése után, Johnny élete romokban hever. Billy árulása okozta a Lost Alderney banda vesztét, és a megmaradt tagok Terry, Clay, Angus, és Johnny maradt. Johnny abbahagyja kapcsolatát Ashleyel miután arra kéri őt, hogy adjon neki 40$, Johnny elutasítja a kérést, mivel tudja, hogy még több anyagot venne belőle. Johnny ráadásul bevallja Angusnak, hogy nem lát semmi jót Ashleyben és, hogy a szavaival éljen "szétbasz minden maga körül". Johnny szintén megszünteti a kapcsolatot a csőcselékkel és Stubbsal és gúnyoson sok szerencsét kíván a korrupt életéhez és úgy dönt, hogy megbújik a bűnös alvilágban. Johnny folyamatosan küld Jim felesége és gyereke számára a gyémántüzletből szerzett 2.000.000 dollárból. A Grand Theft Auto V Eseményei 2008 és 2013 között, Johnny, Terry, Clay, Ashley és a Lost MC többi tagja, áttelepültek Blaine Countyba, ahol felállították az új bázisukat. A banda részt vesz a kábítószerkereskedelemben illetve a fegyverkereskedelemben. Johnny szintén gyorsan az metamfetamin rabjává vált és később visszatért az Ashleyvel való kapcsolatába. Ezalatt az időszak alatt a Lost MC-hoz társult Trevor Phillips, aki egy kereskedő üzletet folytatott. Ő és Trevor közti kapcsolat úgy tűnt, hogy mindazonáltal ingatag, ahogy Trevor gyakran szexelt Ashleyvel, Johnny nagy bosszúságára. Valamikor 2013-ban Johnny elment megint szembenézni Trevorrel, mert Ashleyvel szexelt. Trevor, aki éppen rájött Michael De Santa túléléséről, akit végül elkaptak, és megtorolt azzal, hogy egy üvegpalackot nyomott Johnny arcába és többször széttaposta a fejét, megöli őt ezzel. Trevor akkor Ronnal és Wade-del elhagyta a színhelyet, amíg Ashley gyászolt Johnny holtteste fölött. Trevor akkor a híreket kézbesítené a Lost MC többi részének, és sok tagját megöli később, beleértve Terryt és Clayt. Plecsnik Johnny dzsekije, mint minden törvényen-kívüli motorkerékpár klub tagnak, tele van plecsnikkel. És itt van az is, hogy mit jelent: *'Vice President [Alelnök]' - Ez mutatja Johnny pozícióját a klubban. Ez később átvált "Elnökre" a This Shit's Cursed után. *'TLMC' - A klub rövidítése. *'White Wings' [Fehér Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy adott egy nőnek arcmasszázst.' *'Yellow Wings' [Sárga Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy már ivott női vizeletet.' *'Brown Wings' [Barna Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy ő már végzett orális-anális szexet egy nővel.' *'Red Wings' [Vörös Szárnyak]' - Jelzi, hogy orális-szexelt egy menstruáló nővel.' *'I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004' [Bányába mentem Los Santosba 2004-ben] - Ő, Brian, és Terry az egyetlen tagok, akiknek megvan ez a plecsni. *'Skull' [Koponya] - Jelzi, hogy ő már ölt a klubért. *'8-Ball' [8-Ball] - Jelzi, hogy időt szolgál a klub számára. *'Loyal' [Lojális] - Jelzi a klub iránti hűségét (A Lost polgárháború alatt). Küldetések melyben megjelent GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece The Lost and Damned *Főszereplőként minden misszióban szerepel. The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast GTA V *Mr. Philips (Trevor megölte) Karakterek, akiket Johnny Klebitz gyilkolt meg *Ed McCornish - Megölte őt, mert zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot *Jimmy Matthews - Megölte őt, mert zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Arthur Stubbs - Megölte őt Thomas Stubbs III. parancsára. *Véletlenszerű Motoros - Megölte őt Brian frakciójának egy része. *Brian Jeremy - Megölte őt, mert elárulta Johnnyt és saját frakciót csinált. *Evan Moss - Megölte, mert elmenekült a gyémántokkal. *Billy Grey - Megölte, mert megkísérelte, hogy Johnny és a Elveszettek Motorosbanda ellen fordítsa az államokat. Karakter előzetes thumb|center|530px Galléria 172px-TLAD 3.jpg|Johnny Jimel együtt motorozik. 172px-TLAD 2.jpg|Johnny együtt a testvéreivel. 172px-This Shit's Crused 1.jpg|Johnny és a testvérei a Triád épületénél. 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Művészi rajz Johnnyról. 172px-Johnny Klebitz.jpg|Johnny akcióban. 172px-Johnny Klebibtz.jpg|Johnny Klebitz 172px-Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny egyedi Hexer-je 172px-Biker gang.jpg|Johnny az MC-el motorozik. 172px-3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny bajba keveredik az LCPD-vel 65px-JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny kinézete a GTA IV-ben 172px-Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny vezeti a Lost MC-t. 140px-JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Művészi koncepció Johnnyról a EFLC-hez. 8406779.jpg|Artwork Johnnyról. Johnny and niko.jpg|Johnny és Niko együtt. 20100527165712!JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz Johnatw.jpg|Atwork Johnnyról, miközben egy Lefűrészelt-csövű Shotgunt tart magánál. 640px-Ima-1-.jpg|Johnny a Grand Theft Auto V-ben, nem sokkal halála előtt 640px-DeadJohnny-GTAV-1-.jpg|Johnny halála a GTA V-ben 640px-DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV-1-.jpg|Ashley, Johnny holtteste fölött Ashley n Johnny-1-.jpg|Johnny testét Ashler ringatja Johnnycorpse-1-.jpg|Johnny holtteste (oldalnézetből) Apróságok *Johnny kabátján van egy plecsni: "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004" Ez azt jelenti, hogy Johnny volt San Andreasban 2004-ben Brian Jeremyvel és Terry Thorpeel, akiknek ugyan úgy megvan ez a plecsni. Ez egy utalás is arra, hogy a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2004-ben jelent meg. *GTA IV-ben a Museum Piece küldetésben, amikor Nikoval vagy és ha sietsz akkor látod Johnnyt menekülni a lépcsőházon. A TLAD-ben mindazon által Niko előbb szökött meg, mint Johnny, a lépcsőn és a lépcső közelében levő holtestek arra utalnak, hogy Niko végezte ki őket távozásul, Johnny megjegyzést is tesz rá: Nem szeretném ha Niko Bellic eljönne értem. A hapsi őrült. Vagy azt, hogy: Ez a szláv egy veszélyes rohadék. *TBoGTben a I Luv LC küldetésben megjelenik, miközben motorozik. *A Klubházban, a számítógép és a tv előtti szobában, bal oldalon vagy egy kép, amin Johnny szerepel a régi GTA IV-es ruhájában. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki csak angolt beszél. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem rendelkezik helikopter vezetéssel kapcsolatos tapasztalattal. *Ha ráülsz egy motorra, bármeddig várhatsz, Johnny nem vesz fel sisakot. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem ereszkedik térdre, amikor letartóztatják. *Johnny utálja a kocsikat, ketrecként gondol rájuk, ezért ha egy kocsival ütközöl, akkor többször fogsz kiesni, mint Niko vagy Luis. *Johnny a második főszereplő, akit megöltek a Grand Theft Auto során, az első Victor Vance, akit megöltek a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City során, emelett ő az egyetlen főszereplő, akit egy másik főszereplő ölt meg. *A Grand Theft Auto V-ben Johnny sokkal magasabb, vékonyabb és öregebb. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Johnny_Klebitz de:Johnny Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz ar:جوني كليبيتز pt:Jhonny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц } |title = The Lost Brotherhood |name = Template:The Lost Brotherhood |talk = Template talk:The Lost Brotherhood |bodystyle = width:650px; |titlestyle = background:#071808; |groupstyle = background: #071808; font-weight: bold; width:50px; text-align: center; |liststyle = background: #394A26; |belowstyle = background: #071808; text-align: center; |group1 = Tagok |list1 = Billy Grey † Johnny Klebitz † Jim Fitzgerald † Brian Jeremy † (korábban) Terry Thorpe † Clay Simons † Angus Martin Jason Michaels † Ashley Butler † Leila Sharpe Dave Grossman Random Biker † (korábban) Lil' Joe † Brett Bruce Buck Chuck Conan Carl Dick Dogg Earl Frank Glenn Hal Hamm Hank Horse Leon Monty Nick Pat Petey Shawn Tug Wayne Willy Murphey † Henry Jose Bozo † Dirty Sue † Mitch † Night Kog † |group2 = Szövetségesek |list2 = Emberek: Elizabeth Torres (korábban) Thomas Stubbs Malc DeSean Ray Boccino † (korábban) Bandák: Uptown Riders Pegorino crime family (korábban) Los Santos Vagos |group3 = Ellenfelek |list3 = Emberek: Lester Arnold Joseph Johnson Billy Grey † Brian Jeremy † Random Biker † Ray Boccino † Trevor Phillips Bandák: Angels of Death Jeremy Biker Gang Pegorino crime family A Bizottság Hillside Posse Triads Orosz Maffia Albán Maffia Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas |group4 = Törzshelyek |list4 = Lost MC Klubház Brian Jeremy mentési háza |group5 = Területek |list5 = Alderney: Acter Tudor Blaine County: Pontos hely ismeretlen |group6 = Egyéb |list6 = Lostmc.com Lost MC-Angels of Death MC Háború The Lost and Damned }} Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:A The Lost Brotherhood tagjai Kategória:Motorosok Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek